Modular stents are used to treat luminal defects in a human body. For example, a modular stent comprising an aortic bifurcate component and an iliac limb component may be used to bypass an abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA). In this exemplary modular stent, the aortic bifurcate component is a bifurcated female covered stent or stent-graft (sometimes referred to as a long leg-short leg) configured for placement in the aorta proximate the aortic bifurcation with a long leg extending into one of the iliac arteries and a short leg or stump extending into the other iliac artery. The iliac limb component is a male covered stent configured for placement in the iliac artery in which the short leg extends with its proximal end deployed within the short leg or stump. The stent in such combinations typically comprises an open framework or mesh of structural elements such as wires or thin metallic members, which may cross or intersect one another in various ways. In one such stent graft configuration, a braided stent is provided where opposing helical stent members overlap one another to form crossing intersections. Exemplary braided stents 10 are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,771 to Hans I. Wallsten, incorporated herein by reference. The braided stent is designed to be contracted radially for endoluminal placement into a patient and to self-expand radially into a configuration in which it urges the graft or covering against the wall of the body lumen in which it is disposed providing an open lumen. Using shape memory material for the braided stent members may provide this self-expansion. The graft in a stent-graft may be a covering or liner, disposed inside or outside of the stent and covering the stent to define a fluid passageway through the lumen of the stent.
It is important for the components of a modular stent to form a secure connection with each other to prevent relative movement of the components with respect to each other due to force exerted by blood flow, morphology of the lumen in which the modular stent is placed, or other factors. Also, with covered stents, if the connection is not sufficiently secure, these factors may cause leakage of bodily fluid between the modular components.